El piano
by Arthemis-chan
Summary: Una historia corta sobre Prusia y Austria, dedicada a los amanrtes de los pianos. Por que hasta los momentos mas dulces e intimos de una relacion pueden prejudicar a terceros. PruAus, shonen ai


Hola a todos~ una nuev ahistoria, y aunque no es el gerita que dije que iba a subir espero que de todas formas lo lean y lo difruten ya que es sobre el awesome PruAus :D

**Declaimer:** Los personeajes usados no me petenecen, son de Himaruya. Y el piano tampoco me pertenece, es de austria

**Advertencias:** **Shone ai** (relacion chico x chico) ligerisimo **Lime** y ¿Trio?

_**El Piano**_

_Otra pieza de Chopin, se nota como el señor sigue enojado. Siento sus manos tocándome de forma firme pero delicada mientras interpreta hábilmente esta pieza tan conocida pora nosotros. Tengo que decir que, a pesar de no agradarme mucho esta pieza, estoy pasando un muy buen rato al lado del señor. Y es que solo él puede tocarme de la manera tan hábil que lo hace. Y eso puedo asegurarlo ya que en mis muchos años de vida pase por las manos de muchos otros, pero con ninguno me sentí tan bien como cuando es el señor que me toca. A nosotros se podría decir que nos une un sentimiento único, ya que yo soy plenamente conciente de que el toca a otros de la misma forma magistral en la que me toca a mi, pero jamás me podría enfadar con el, no sabiendo que con ningún otro va a poder expresarse de la manera en que lo hace con migo. Y es por esa clase de relación que yo tolero las melodías fuertes y bruscas que el interpreta, ya que hasta en estas puedo sentir esa calidez que intenta esconder de todos los demás._

_La melodiosa armonía lentamente va bajando el tempo y transformándose lentamente en una nueva y más tranquila, aunque no despojada del todo de ese sentimiento de indignación tan propia de la anterior. Me pierdo en las notas, dejándome llevar al igual que el señor por la música que estas transmiten, hasta que el fuerte ruido de la puerta me despierta de mi ensoñación y hace por un instante detener la melodía. _

-¡Hey señorito! ¿Todavía seguís enojado con mi increíble persona?- dice la molesta vos que tanto hace sufrir a mi amo. La respuesta no se hace esperar, y la melodía antes detenida comienza nuevamente, pero esta ves de una manera muy brusca y carente de todo encanto_._

_Definitivamente el señor Austria esta muy enojado_.

Y claro yo no hago nada, solo acepto sumisamente el mal trato de mi señor, ya que nada mas puedo hacer, solo servirle como instrumento para canalizar su ira.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¿o es que acaso no escuchas mi melodiosa vos por culpa de ese molesto piano? ¡No te preocupes señorito que el increíble Prusia ya va arreglar todos tus problemas! Kesesese~ - dijo el estúpido intruso alejando de mi las manos del señor.

Los forcejeos no tardaron en llegar - ¡Suéltame maleducado!- Le decía mi señor mientra intentaba alejarse del cuerpo de su agresor. Y entre tirones de ambas partes terminaron cayendo encima mío.

- ¡Estúpido aléjate! ¡¿No ves que lo vamos a romper? - Le grito mi señor mientras intentaba incorporase y quitarse de encima el otro.

- ¡¿Romper? ¡Pero si viene aguantándonos desde principios del siglo pasado! Mejor busca una mejor escusa por que soy demasiado increíble como para caer con un argumento tan pobre-

_Y ya tenían que recordarme esas cosas desagradables. Como si yo quisiera traer nuevamente a mi memoria los cientos de encuentros que tuvieron encima mio. Los forcejeos iniciales, los insultos posteriores cargados de cinismo y altanería. Las ropas regadas sobre mi, los gritos de dolor y placer y las posterior suciedad en la que me dejaban sin importarles siquiera mi estado. Menos aun mis sentimientos claro. Por que tengo que decir que no es nada agradable la brusquedad con la que me tratan en esos momentos., prefiero cientos de veces las bruscas notas iracundas del señor a las románticas canciones que entonaban sin mi ayuda. _

_Pero como ya dije, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto, después de todo yo le pertenezco al señor y el puede hacer lo que quiera con migo, y siempre que yo lo ayude a expresar sus emociones yo me voy a sentir completo y realizado, aunque para esto mismo no se usen mis teclas sino mi cuerpo. De cualquier forma siempre cuando el acto finaliza, los cuidados posteriores que me dedica hasta hace valer el maltrato sufrido. _

Siento sobre mi los acelerados golpes que cada vez aumentas su frecuencia, siento sus fuertes gemidos y como después de un grito estridente el golpeteo cesa. Siento esa repugnante y conocida humedad encima de mí.

-Mira lo que hiciste idiota- Escucho la vos de mi amo, un tanto ronca, mientras deciende al piso arrastrando al otro indeseable.

-Mejor dicho lo que hiciste vos ¿O tengo que recordarte que eso es tuyo?-

-¡Cállate y límpialo!-

-¡Nunca! Soy demasiado increíble como para hacer algo tan bajo-

Escucho el suspiro de mi señor, el mismo que suelta el algunas tristes melodías, y siento como lentamente esa repugnante sustancia era retirada de mi superficie de manera delicada.

_Supongo que para compensar la brusquedad con la que me trato anteriormente. _

Una ves limpiado mi cuerpo siento como nuevamente se sienta frente mío y como empieza a tocar una melodía lenta y dulce. Y como luego de unos instantes otro par de manos colaboran con la melodía.

-¿Qué haces?- dice las vos ligeramente irritada del señor.

-Ayudo a que esta melodía sea increíble kesese~ - y liego de ese inútil aporte intenta seguirle el ritmo a mi hábil señor.

La melodía continúo de manera tranquila, con algunos errores del intruso y algunas reprimendas de mi señor.

_Si solo me tocaran a mi, mi __vida seria mucho más simple…_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es esto señorito?- Dijo el albino mirando la hoja escrita con aquel cuento un tanto extraño.<p>

-Es la razón por la que tenemos que dejar de hacer cosas indebidas en el piano- contesto el austriaco tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba una taza de te.

-¿Por qué al piano no le gusta? Kesesese~ que estupidez de historia…. Como si un entupido piano pudiera decidir que hace o deja de hacer el gran Prusia-

-No el piano- remarco el austriaco dejando la taza a un lado- Yo soy el que decide- y una ves dicho eso se levanto, acomodo sus ropas, y salio de manera elegante de la sala de lectura dirigiéndose hacia su amado piano.

Recorrió los pasillos a paso tranquilo y una ves situado frente al imponente piano de cola negro se sentó en la banquilla.

-No voy a dejar que te maltrate nunca mas- le susurro al piano y comenzó a tocar.

- De eso podemos apostar señorito…-

* * *

><p>Y asi termina...<p>

espero que les haya gustado, esta es mi manera de decir que no todo el sexo del PruAus tiene que ser necesariamente en el piano, ¡pobrecito! ni que fuera fujoshi...

Para los que leen pecando con spamano tengo que decir que ultimamente no estoy muy inpirada, asi que no creo que lo actualize pronto, si escribi esto es mas que nada por una inspiracion momentania despues de haber leido 4 fics donde hacen sufrir al pobre piano.

Ahora si es todo, nos leemos en otra ocacion, bye~


End file.
